


Sleepyhead

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [111]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo doesn't like to sleep alone.





	

Kylo keeps half falling asleep. He sways in place on the couch, his head dropping down and then snapping up. Hux has given up telling him to go to bed, knowing Kylo wants to stay up in solidarity as Hux finishes this important prep work.

Hux paces the room, his footsteps a pulsing, rhythmic drum beat calling the Knight to slumber. Kylo hates going to bed alone, hates the cold and feeling separated from him. If Hux has to suffer, then so does he.

I’m awake. I’m awake. He thinks it as loudly as he can. He could move at any moment (he couldn’t).

Reality blurs with his dream. Hux’s steps are a dance, and his muttered words are the lyrics to songs. The plot line of an old holo and the way from the training room to his quarters. It all overlaps, lacking any semantic sense or connection.

Hux is so great. So great. So devoted to his work, and Kylo is to him. Half sounds roll from his lips, and then Hux is there.

Kylo stares up, pinned by exhaustion, and feels the very faintest of touches of Hux’s lips against his forehead. A stray lock of hair twirled around a finger.

“I’m done,” Hux says. “Do you need a moment?”

“Mnuh.”

Hux grips his shoulder. “Come on, darling. Come warm me up.”

With difficulty, he unfolds his legs and they wobble below him. “Alright,” he manages, and the arm around his waist keeps him upright.

He’s glad they can cuddle. Ever since the first night, he’s never slept well alone. A little stiff neck first is more than worth it.


End file.
